<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Not All; It Is Not Meat Nor Drink by aimmyarrowshigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401595">Love Is Not All; It Is Not Meat Nor Drink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh'>aimmyarrowshigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#damereydaily2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It well may be that in a difficult hour... I might be driven to sell your love for peace... or trade the memory of this night for food... It may well be ...I do not think I would.</i> Scavenger Poe (just Poe) is used to waiting. But it's been a long time since brave Rebel pilot Rey Solana left to journey on foot towards Tuanul to find Lor San Tekka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#damereydaily2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Not All; It Is Not Meat Nor Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R'iia was angry.</p><p>The X'us'R'iia howled against the walls of the AT-AT long enough to drain bottled water, even with careful rationing; no more stored food. </p><p>Finally a clear dawn rose, and Poe emerged from his shelter. </p><p><i>Water</i>.</p><p>It was time for the terrible choice: to trade his beloved speeder. It was that, or surrender Rey's droid, and he couldn't—</p><p>She would be back.</p><p>She never failed him before. She was the only humanoid who hadn't. </p><p>(If she didn't make it through her mission, at least he would have her ship still: a reminder of her homecoming smile, her scent.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>